kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Blackburn
'Lord Blackburn '''is the boss of the Curse of Castle Blackburn mini-campaign in the Steam and iOS versions of Kingdom Rush. He is the most heavily armored boss in the series. Description ''Once a great noble knight, his yearn for the power to battle evil, corrupted him and his lands. In addition to having more armor than any other boss, including those in Kingdom Rush Frontiers and Kingdom Rush: Origins, Lord Blackburn has a range of powerful skills to breach through your defense: disabling nearby towers, stunning nearby troops by slamming his axe on the ground and hacking through multiple troops at once by swinging his axe. His tower disabling ability is the most powerful in the series; it immediately affects any tower in a sizable radius. Strategy *Due to Lord Blackburn's extraordinary armor rating, advanced mages are crucial to defeat him. ** Arcane Wizards placed along his exit path can halve a large portion of the boss's health. **Sorcerer Mages can deal quite a bit of damage and weaken his armor if not distracted by other enemies, and proper use of the Earth Elemental will stall Lord Blackburn for quite a while. ** Teslas upgraded with Overcharge will deal high damage to him, especially if combined with Sorcerer Mages. ** Rangers' Poison Arrows can weaken other enemies alongside the boss, but the damage done is negligible, thus do not rely on them to kill Lord Blackburn. ** Paladins can block Lord Blackburn for a while, thanks to his rather modest attack damage for a boss and lack of an instant kill, giving time for your towers to deal damage. *It is recommended to use abilities and ranged, mobile heroes to stall him as long as possible so that he doesn't go too far after disabling your towers. ** Magnus Spellbane and Elora Wintersong can be kited to harm Lord Blackburn without being killed, however beware of other enemies swarming over, distracting and hurting the fragile ranged heroes. ** Melee heroes, especially Thor, Oni, Hacksaw, Ingvar Bearclaw and Gerald Lightseeker can tank against the boss, stalling him for a while. Make sure you retreat the hero when s/he is low on health, and use your other units to block Lord Blackburn while your hero is healing. *** While most melee heroes cannot hurt the boss through the great armor rating, Oni can still harm him with True Damage from his two special skills. *** Gerald Lightseeker's Shield of Retribution allows him to potentially reflect a damaging blow and harm the boss, while Ingvar Bearclaw's Bear Form allows him invulnerability to take significantly more hits from Lord Blackburn before needing to be retreated. *** Do not use Ignus to block the boss, since he lacks armor and can dash to other enemies, making him an unreliable blocker. *Lord Blackburn takes a short route to the exit, so most of your towers should be concentrated around the center to quickly kill him before he makes it out. * Teslas upgraded with Overcharge will deal high damage to him, especially if combined with Sorcerer Mages. Appearances *Castle Blackburn Trivia * Lord Blackburn may be a reference to the villain Lord Blackwood in Sherlock Holmes movie 2009. Category:Enemies Category:Boss